Necklace of Harmonia: A Lolena Crossover
by Jaide Reverie
Summary: Now a fully-realised wizard, Alex uses this to her advantage during summer vacation before college. Stumbling upon a necklace in Greece's deep waters, she does not realise that it's no normal necklace. The necklace of Harmonia holds her fate and existance. Percy, Annabeth and Grover are now on a mission to retrieve the horrid jem—New Revision to be published soon.
1. Love at First sight

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**Alex's POV**

I start to smile widely as I look at the necklace on the palm of my hand. Pricelessly beautiful and now _mine_. Who would leave such a beautiful necklace in the found ruins of Greece? Dumb people, very dumb people. I think they left it a long time ago, since the place is deserted. Well, whatever. It's mine now and nobody's getting it from me.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. I see Mason come in my room, wearing a red and black polo shirt and dark pants.

"What are you doing inside, love? It's a nice day today." He says in his british accent.

"Nothing just...thinking, that's all" I say. Good thing I'm a good liar, or else he wouldn't buy it.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go outside for a while?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe later." I say with an encouraging smile.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy! Chiron wants to talk to you! Where are you? Percy! Are you there?" Annabeth says, sounds important.

"What about Chiron?" I reply as I roll my eyes.

"It's something important! He needs to talk to you-NOW!" She spats.

"Okay, I'll come over there, let me have a minute though"

"Perseus Jackson. Chiron needs to talk to you NOW!" She said, definetely annoyed by my defiance.

"Just a minute!" I retorted.

"NOW!" She says, her anger rising.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell at me" I say coolly.

* * *

"Percy, someone found the Necklace of Harmonia." Chiron says in a superior tone.

"And what exactly is that necklace about? I say, confused.

"It is the necklace of Harmonia, daughter of Aphrodite. The necklace is cursed that could harm the owner. You, Annabeth and Grover will have to find the necklace and destroy it." He replies.

"But that necklace could be ANYWHERE around the world." I point out.

"The necklace is in New York City. We've tracked it down for you three. It'd be faster to start later."

"But-but..." I stuttered.

"No Buts, this is serious. An innocent person out there has a cursed necklace!" Annabeth replied, exagerating.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

**Alex's POV**

I hid the necklace under my bed. I'm not ready to use it yet. Besides, I don't have an outfit for it _yet._

I walk the streets of New York City with Mason and Harper.

As we past a boutique, I saw the cutest top ever! I stop my tracks to look at the single shoulder-black top. Simple, but cute.

"Harper, do you have 20 bucks?" I ask.

"Wait. Let me check. Yeah, but I only have 50."

I grabbed the fifty dollars from her hand, and rushed into the store.

"Alex!" I hear her say, before the glass door shuts.

* * *

After buying my top. We went straight into our hotel rooms.

"I can't believe you just grabbed my 50 bucks and spent 40 of it just for that top!" Harper starts. "Actually I could believe that. I forgot that you did that to me before..."

"Really? When was that?" Mason asked. I forgot that he was behind me.

"Oh, when Stevie was here." I reply, smiling at him.

"Who's Stevie?" He asks again.

"Uh, It was just this wizard who started a revolution and joined Alex with her." Harper replies fast.

"But I tricked her!" I point out.

"Okay. But remember I trusted you. It was Justin who thought you were gonna do something bad."

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right." I say.

"Okay, okay. But I was just asking who Stevie was." Says Mason, in his British accent that would never change.

I grabbed the necklace under my bed, and wore it around my neck. I'm now wearing my new top and new necklace.

"Wow, you look amazing. Love." Mason says.

"Where did you get the necklace, Alex?" Harper says, raising an eyebrow.

"In the ruins of Greece." I reply cooly.

"WHAT!" She says, obviously shocked.

"That necklace looks very familiar." Mason starts to scratch his ear.

"What? It was just on the ground and, it looks cute. No one wanted it, since NO ONE lives there _anymore._"

"Okay, fine." Says Harper, looking down on her feet.

"Since you look so gorgeous like most of the time, do you want to go to dinner with me? There should be a restaurant around the corner. Or do you want to just have a picnic in the park? They say they're showing fireworks, later at 9:30 pm." Mason asks and explains. He then sits beside me and puts an arm around my waist.

"I think you two should go to the park. It would be _so_ romantic!" Harper butts in.

"I agree, we should go there." I smile at Mason and kiss his cheek.

* * *

As we got to the park. I checked if anyone was looking at me and Mason. When I noticed _no one_ was watching us, I took out my wand and made a picnic basket and everything we would need in it. As we found a spot I took out some loose corn and a sandwich. Mason ate two sandwiches and we drank sodas. I watched the sky and waited for the fireworks. Mason's arm went over my shoulder and my head rested on his chest. I saw the first firework blast from the ground to the sky. It had purple, white and an fire like-orange. I look behind us if Harper, Justin or Max would be spying but no one I _know_ is staring at us. Except, I see a guy with gorgeous oceanic-blue eyes. He doesn't look familiar but there was something that was making me stare back. Nothing familiar but, something new. He stares at me constantly, so do I. Until, a girl with auburn-brown hair talks to him. He then averts his gaze back to her. Meanwhile, I still look at them. A frown appears on my face. I then use a spell to hear what they're saying. It might be eavesdropping but I'm Alex, that's no shock at all. _Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat. _I murmer, soft enough so Mason won't hear. I listen closely for every detail.

"I told you! It's not the necklace!" The guy says. I cover my now bat ear with my hair, no one will notice.

"It is, Percy! Stop being so naiive! It's the necklace!" The girl says, Percy, maybe that's his name.

"Even if you ask for yourself, Annabeth. Why would a random girl find that necklace here!" Percy retorted. Annabeth, guessing that's her name too.

"I have to agree with Annabeth here, Percy. It could be the necklace." A dude behind them says.

"See, even Grover agrees!" Annabeth replies. Grover, so that's that guy's name. Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"No it isn't! Annabeth, Grover, you guys are just being stupid!" Percy says in an angry tone.

"Then why were you staring at her." Annabeth says, I'm tracing jealousy in her tone of voice.

"Umm..nothing...just..nothing..." Percy trails off.

"Fine, dont believe me! It's the necklace even though you _weren't _paying attention." Annabeth says.

"Why? Percy are you even _liking_ this girl? You don't even know her." Grover starts. "And look, I think she has a boyfriend. Look at her."

Percy looks at my way with those eyes again. Suddenly it's like I'm in a trance.

"Look Percy. You don't know the girl and she has a boyfriend." says Annabeth.

"No, you don't even know if that's her boyfriend." Percy says, his eyes still on me.

I kiss Mason right on the lips, giving him a signal. I'm not interested. I look back and a frown shows on his face.

"Now, do you believe me that is her _boyfriend_." Grover says.

"Sure." Was all Percy could say. Sadness in his voice. I stop listening to them and just watch the fireworks with Mason. I frown again, but a lot more noticable.

"You okay, love?" Mason says.

"Of course I am...Why does it look like I'm sad?" I lie.

"No, not at all, my dear." Mason replies, he hugs me and I hug back.

* * *

**A/N; UPDATE! Oh hey guys. Just updated this first chapter for anything I didn't like. The "Catcher" thing in the beginning was irrelevant. Not my best chapter, but it's good enough to start this story. I'm almost done finishing the website I made for you guys. Almost done finishing up the first chapter of Thirteen Reasons Why too! Go to my update blog (link on my FF page) for any..updates. I blog stuff weekly! Don't forget to review! Love you guys! xx **


	2. Revealing Secrets

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**Alex's POV**

After watching the fireworks with Mason, we started to walk around. It's 10:00 in the night and the city looks so beautiful, I could smell some of the smoke from the fireworks though. The temperature was dropping and I started to get cold. _Stop at the racket, I'll wear a jacket, _I say and a simple black jacket appears on me. I smile at the warmth the jacket gives me. Not a lot of people are on the parkgrounds anymore. So it really doesn't matter if people see me using magic. They might as well think that they're seeing stuff—since others are either tired, or drunk—My fingers intertwine with Mason's and I give him a small smile. We walk back to the hotel—instead of flashing into our hotel rooms—just to have more time.

**Percy's POV**

Me, Annabeth and Grover decided to check in the nearest hotel we pass. We only have a week before the necklace could harm its owner. We don't even know who has it

I bet it isn't that girl, Well, I hope not. All I know about the necklace is—I wasn't really paying attention—its gold, has some kind of serpent and jewels. I don't think Annabeth likes her though. She sounds a bit jealous for how I stared at those girl's magnificent brown eyes. I need advice. Annabeth is a good friend (though she is my girlfriend) and all but, it's so hard talking to her anymore without managing a fight. I just wish this would be a lot easier. I think I'm falling for the girl, the girl I don't even know, the girl who left me speechless. Even though she has a boyfriend. I'm guessing; that kiss proved it a lot. It would be impossible either way, if she starts to even know who I am, I'd just put her in danger.

Once we reached a hotel. We check in and me and Grover share a room and Annabeth has her own, right beside our suite. We get inside the elevator and I see the girl with her boyfriend. Only now she's wearing a black jacket, but the necklace is still on her neck.

Annabeth nudges me and whispers, "Percy! It's the necklace."

"There are a lot of necklaces made out of gold and decorated with serpents, Annabeth." I reply.

"But it _is _the necklace!" says Annabeth.

"Dude, again? Really? Why is it so hard to believe that?" Grover butts in.

"Oh, okay. So what do I say? _Oh, hi. You're necklace is cursed and you might die in a week." _I sarcastically remark.

"Ask her yourself, Seaweed Brain." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Sure; my pleasure."

"Umm, excuse me. Where did you get your necklace?" I ask the girl.

**Alex's POV**

The dude with the pretty eyes wants me to tell him where I got my necklace. I knew it was gorgeous but why would he want it? Might as well ask him why...

"Why?"

"I was just asking..." he trailed off.

"Not to shock you or anything. But I didn't actually buy this, I picked it up somewhere..." I say, regretting every word I said.

"Oh, where did you _exactly _get it?" Annabeth asks.

"Umm..."

"It's okay, nevermind." She adds in.

**Annabeth's POV**

It's obvious Percy likes her. That's why he's so blind staring at her, and **not** paying attention to the necklace. I'm his girlfriend for Athena's sake.

"Well, anyway. My name is Annabeth, this is Grover and my boyfriend Percy." I say with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mason and this is my girlfriend Alex." Mason says; hmm... British.

"Are you guys on the 5th floor?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, all of us." Percy replies, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh, cool. Us too. We have my bestfriend and brother on the same floor." Alex replies.

The elevator opened to the 5th floor and all of us went to our rooms.

**Alex's POV**

When I arrive at my room Harper started freaking out. What was she doing in my room anyway?

"ALEX! Where were you guys? It's like midnight already!" She says, completely in shock.

"We were just walking around after the fireworks. Don't worry we made it back alive." I said, laughing a bit.

"Why are you in my room, Harper?" I ask.

"I accidentally got your room key, and you have mine. So I was stuck there out my door for like half an hour. So I tried the key here, and It worked. I stayed here for 5 hours, waiting for you two." She explains.

"Really? Oh here..." I give the key to her.

"Here's yours." She hands me my room key.

"Well, I gotta go. It's so late, and I need sleep." Harper says, yawning.

"I should get going too, love." Mason says, kissing my cheek and walking out the door.

I turn on my T.V and lay on the couch. I grab a blanket, and I put it over my body and my numb feet.

I get up, starting to yawn. I change to blue and purple plaid pajamas and a white t-shirt. I take off the necklace and I keep it on top of my dresser.

I stare at the blank white ceiling. I yawn again, but still watch TV on the couch. It only took a few more minutes to make me fall asleep on the couch.

**Percy's POV**

The next day I wake up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I get up and drink some water and wake up Grover for some advice. His room inside the suite is across from mine. I try to open the door but it's locked. So I start knocking loudly.

"Grover! Wake up!" I repeat until he opens the door.

"What?" Grover asks, rubbing his eye.

"I need advice." I say.

"So, you're teling me you woke me up just for some advice?"  
"Exactly..."

"Could you just ask me later? I really want to go back to sleep..."  
"Nope. I want it now."

"Really? Seriously, man. Can't you wait?"

"Well, I woke up early at 6:00 am just to ask you!" I complain.

"Okay, okay. Now what's this thing about?" He asks, he turns on the T.V and lays down on the couch.

"It's about Alex and Annabeth."

"Oh! So you _do like her._" Grover taunts.

"Well, sort of...maybe..."

Grover raises his eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes.

"Okay! I admit it. I do like-_like_ Alex, but she has a boyfriend, Jason."  
"You mean, Mason." He corrects.

"Yeah."

"But Percy, you're with Annabeth! A demigod like you, Alex is just a mortal." He adds.

"No, I don't think so. There's something about her that's telling me she is _not_ a mortal." I start. "Mason, too."

"How are you so sure?" Grover asks.

"I just feel it." I say.

"Well, what about Annabeth?" Grover asks again.

"I don't know, I think she could tell. She's very smart—obviously—so I'm not really sure if I should tell her or I'll just wait until she brings it up." I reply.

"I think you should just talk about it to her. I think she'd understand." says Grover.

"Okay. But what about Mason, should I just tell Alex?" I ask

"I think you should tell her once we know her better. Especially if she's mortal or not."

"Thanks, Grover." I say

"No problem, Perce." He replies.

I take a quick shower. I dress myself in a blue shirt and a black jacket with dark jeans. Me and Grover wait for Annabeth in our room.

**Alex's POV**

"Hey Alex! Open the door!" Harper says, banging on my door.

"What now Harper?"

"Just open the door!"

I open the door and she starts to panic.

"Okay, so let me see your necklace."

"Why?

"It's and ancient articfact."  
"Really? No wonder it's so cute."  
"And—"

"And what?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing!" She smiles widely, but nervously.

"Do you think that's why Percy, Annabeth and Grover want it?"

"Who?"

"Uh, I forgot you don't know them. Nevermind." I say."

"Well, It is an artifact and you should ask those people why they want it." Harper replies.

"Okay, you want to go to the pool later? Mason says it'd be okay if it was just the two of us. So we could catch up for all the times you didn't include me when you and Mason were hanging out." She remarks.

"Sure. We should go change now." I say.

**Percy's POV**

I decided to go to the pool outside. So I changed to my swimming trunks and I dove into the cool water and stayed underwater for a long time before going back to the surface. When I go back down I see no other person but Alex. I stay there longer, when she went out. I went back up the surface. She takes something out of her bag and It was a stick, no not a stick, a wand. But when she sees sight of me she puts it back in her bag.

"Hey Alex, How you've been?" I asked.

"Fine..." She says in a suspicious tone.

"What was that in your bag?" I ask with curiosity.

"Oh just my towel and clothes..." Alex trails off.

"Then what was that wand-thing"

"What wand-thing?" She asks.

"You're a witch, you are, right?" I half ask and say.

"No I'm a wizard, how could I be a witch." She remarks.

"Oh no." She adds.

"So, you're a wizard?"

"Yes—no...maybe!" She stammered.

"It's okay." I reassure her.

"Harper! Come here!" She says to the girl in the umbrella outfit.

"Why isn't Proffesor Crumbs here to get my powers already?" Alex whispers.

"I don't know. It's so weird."

"I'm still here. Plus, I could hear you." I say to them.

"I told you Grover! She's not mortal." I say to Grover, him sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Do you think I should tell her?" I whisper to Grover.

"That you like her or you being Poseidon's son?"

"Being a demigod."

"Sure, you're all confessing anyway. I should have my turn too." Grover says.

"How about Annabeth being one too?"

"It'll be fine." He reassures me.

"Okay, Alex. I have something to tell you too." I say, taking a deep breath in.

"Okay, what? You think it's crazy and you're a vampire?" She says sarcastically.

"No! I'm a demigod." I laugh a bit. A vampire? Really?

"A what-a-god?"

"A demigod, half-god." I explain.

"I still don't get it." She laughs.

"Long story short. My father is Poseidon."

"Uh, Who?" She asks. Then at the corner of my eye, I see Harper's mouth open in shock.

"Your father is-is-is..." Harper stuttered.

"Poseidon." I finish.

"WHO THE HECK IS POSEIDON? WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME?" Alex yells.

"Poseidon is one of twelve olympian gods. He is god of the seas. Now Alex, you would've learned this if you actually _pay attention_ in class." Harper explains.

"Exactly!" Grover says.

"Annabeth on the other hand is also a demigod." says Grover.

"She is daughter of?" Asks Alex.

"Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, crafts and battle strategy." I say.

"And you are..." Alex trails off, pointing at Grover.

"A satyr. Half goat and half human."

"Ok, this is akward..." says Alex.

"Prove that your a wizard." I say.

She grabs her wand and checks if anyone is around except us. She was about use her wand until Annabeth came.

"What's that thing she's holding?" Annabeth asks.

"She's a wizard, and we told her about us being demigods and Grover being a satyr." I say.

"Oh okay. But what's that?" She asks pointing at the wand Alex is hiding.

"Her wand, she's about to prove that she's a wizard."  
"Do you want me to prove it or not?" Alex asks sarcastically.

"Yes!" I beg.

"_Shrinka dink, shrinka dank, shrinka dunk._" Alex says, twirling her wand above her head. She then turns to a doll-sized human...er, wizard.

"You could go back to normal now." Annabeth says, her tone with a bit of jealousy.

I hear a small voice and Alex turns back to normal.

"Wow! That was awesome!" I compliment Alex.

"Yeah, it was."Grover continues.

Alex just laughs, and Harper starts laughing nervously and louder than usual. I get out of the pool and Grover hands me a towel. Then I start staring at Alex, with no reason why. I don't even care that Annabeth is beside me right now. I just hope she just doesn't notice.

"Umm, Percy?" Alex says.

"Huh? What?" I start to panic.

"Nothing, you were just staring at me weird-ly..." She trails off.

* * *

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry it took so long this chapter is a bit longer than the first one too! I hope you like it! People who want Palex/Lolena, I PROMISE it's coming soon! :D Please review and tell me what you think! No harsh critisism please :) and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Update: Sorry guys! I'll be updating SOON! And I'll be posting up a preface of an Original Story :)**

**UPDATE 7/26/11: Oh hey, just fixing some typos and such. Sorry if I'm taking such a long time to put up a chapter! I'm working on a new Lolena fic, and I'm working on A WEBSITE for you guys! :DD YAAAY! Please please REVIEW! Its right over BELOW THIS :)) Lol. **


	3. Missing, but I Have a Plan

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Percy's POV**

"Oh sorry, for staring. It was just that..." I start, not thinking what I was about to say.

"Just that what?" asks Alex, a quizzical expression plastered on her features.

"Nevermind, it was dumb—" I got cut off by Alex.

"No! I want you to tell me!" She reasons out.

"It was just that...I got caught in the moment." _I like you a lot._

"Sure, well I got to go now. Mason would probably worry and try to find me." She grabs her bag and she's still wrapped in her towel. Walking away, she waves goodbye and I wave back.

I think I would be dead right now. I could feel Annabeth glaring daggers at me. I don't want to look straight in her eyes, and somehow I know she _will _start suspecting something. Hopefully, just hopefully not right now. She is very smart, and my dumb eyes laying on Alex a while ago... It was so _stupid._

"Percy, could we talk for a minute?" Annabeth says with sadness, anger, jealousy...Jealousy?

"Sure." I smiled a bit, but she just kept a straight face. We walked to the corner of the pool and I wrapped the towel around my back.

"You like her, don't you?" She said straight at my now-shocked expression.

"Wait. You're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not, why would I be mad?" Annabeth then raises her left eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you would be."

"But, why didnt you tell me? I would understand."

"I...don't know. I thought you would be mad at me. How did you find out?" I half explain and ask.

"Percy, I'm not stupid. I already found out on how you were looking at her." She then starts playing with her thumbs.  
"So, we're still friends?" Annabeth asks.

"Of course. We have to stick together." I start, "but, don't you think we should get back to Grover there." I point to the direction where Grover was sitting down.  
Annabeth gives a small smile and nods. We both go toward Grover.

"So?" Grover says. "Where are we going now?" He then asks.

"We're going back to camp." Annabeth announces.

"WHAT?" I asked, I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to leave Alex.

"We'll come back, Percy. By now we only have a few more days left. We need to ask the Oracle who it is. Or what the current owner looks like." She explains.

"Ok, then what if... It is Alex?" I gulped. I'm sure what Annabeth might say...

"She might...Vanish, and if she does. We'll fail our quest." Says Annabeth.

"No..." I murmur softly.

"Percy, it's okay, man. We just have to see if it is her. So why not start now so we could have more time, okay?" Grover says.

"Sure..."

**Alex's POV**

I arrived and changed once I came back to my suite. Harper was in her room while I was watching T.V.  
A few minutes later Justin told me he had to go back teaching the idiot delinquents, Harper, Max and Mason left with him. Though I will be coming back to Waverly Place a few more hours from now. I just need to pack, and then I'll zap myself out of here. All of a sudden Helen and Proffesor Crumbs enter my room, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

"Helen? Proffesor Crumbs? What are you two doing here? I was just about to pack—and what I mean by pack is use my magic to pack."

"Well, Alex you're not going anywhere." Proffesor says.

"What? I can't just leave Mason and Harper! Besides, I have a delinquent class to resume." _but not really pay attention to._

"Sorry, hunny. But Proffesor here said that you need to stay here. I'll handle everything with your classes." Helen says to me.

"Why? Why can't I go back to Waverly Place?" I ask, at least I don't need to pack anymore. Let's just hope that Crumbs didn't find out I told 3 other people...err, 2 demigods and a satyr.

"Hmmm?" Proffesor Crumbs murmurs to himself, suspecting something. "_Some are evil and some are kind, but now all must speak their mind._"

"I told two demigods and a satyr that I'm a wizard!" I blurt out. "UGH! Why did I say that? Of course I did. It's a spell." I put my hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from revealing too much.

"Alex Russo! Do you wish to go to Wizard Court again? Lying through a truth spell." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm not lying! They are demigods and they were with a satyr! One is the son of that Poseidon dude and umm. Athena—I think."

"Okay, Ms. Russo. You're not going to Wizards court again, though I came here to give you a mission. It will help you with the Wizard Competition."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you remember the Cucuys?"

"Yes, one tried to steal Mason." I roll my eyes.

"They say they have Mason with them."

"WHAT! He just left with Justin a while ago." I twist my words a bit. The truthspell only stays for a while. Proffesor Crumbs does not know I told Harper that I was a wizard...

"I'll give you a simple plan. After that you're done. You then go to level 2, then you have to know how to earn another level all by yourself." He explains. "Especially if you want to stay with your werewolf boyfriend."

"Ok, so what's the plan."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY! I am SO SORRY for the long wait! School has been harder now and I didn't have time. This chapter, if you have noticed. Is A LOT shorter! I was just so desperate to update! Little cliffhanger going on there and all. And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know you guys are reading this. But I seriously HATE begging for reviews! There's like a 100 of you guys who are reading this story and only 3 cared to review! so PLEASE REVIEW! Just NO HARSH criticism! I'll try to update more, since I am also sad that I couldn't update most of the time! xD**

**UPDATE 7/26/11: Oh hey! Typos everywhere :( Oh my... So just here giving you guys a reminder that Chapter 9 will be delayed. New Lolena fic for you guys! Oh and I'm making a website and such. So yeah! Sorry about the sluggish updates, but hey, at least I am not giving up on this! REVIEW! It keeps me motivated :) xx! **


	4. Off to Olympus, I Found Him

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**Alex's POV **

"Well, you see here. Lisa Cucuy happened to somehow got a hold of Max. Max is in Waverly Place while you were here. And she was Max, we still don't know how she transformed. But I have a feeling she had some kind of help." Says Proffesor Crumbs.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's the plan." I rush. I could handle Lisa, only thing is, she has Max wrapped around her finger. And dad wants us to be nice to them, just because they're rich...

"So, you have to turn into your brother Max. Go to the Cucuys. Find Mason and just get out of there." Helen says, looking at her nails.

"Sure." I wave my wand transform into Max and go to the Cucuy's.

**Percy's POV**

We arrived camp. Now we just have to go to the Oracle, or just ask Chiron, maybe even go to Olympus. I need to know if Alex still has time left, if she is the one with the necklace. It's been on my mind since Annabeth told me from the start. Grover started eating tin cans in camp, obviously nervous of this quest. Five days. Five days to finish the quest. Five days to stalk Alex. Or else..._poof._ She's gone. An empty feeling enters my stomach. Is she? Is she the current owner of the Necklace? Does she only have five days left? _I don't know._

"Percy!" Chiron says, "Back so soon? So you've finished the task?"

"No." I say, my face blank and emotionless, my voice monotoned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. This is _too much _to handle.

"You still have five days left to finish this task. Why are you back so soon?"

"We found the necklace," I say.

"Good. So, you destroyed it?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not sure if she is the one who has it though. Do you know the name of the owner?" I ask. My face hopeful. Hopeful, I just need a bit more hope.

"Sadly, no." Chiron shakes his head.

"The Oracle?"

"No, only Harmonia keeps records of the owners of her necklace. But going out of Olympus is too risky for her. She is almost defensless."

"Could we go to Olympus? I—We need to be successful for this quest. I don't want anymore innocent souls dying." I say. A pleading look in my eyes.

"Fine. You will go to Olympus, ask for Harmonia. Here are 200 golden drachmas to make sure they let you through. Call Annabeth and Grover, you're going now."

"Thank you, Chiron." I bow my head a bit, a sign of respect.

"No problem." He says, "Percy, is the _Anaklusmos _with you?"

"All the time." I give a small smile and check the pen that's always there.

"Annabeth!" I call out, as I see her walking toward us. When she finally reaches us, I ask, "Where's Grover? We got to go! I have the drachmas and everything. Even permission, ask Chiron right now."

"Percy, I'm still behind you." Chiron says.

"Oh. But where's Grover, Annabeth?"

"He's there talking to some naiads, and mermaids, flirting with some daughters of Aphrodite over there, and there, and there." She said as she points to each place where Grover went.

"Hey Grover! Grover!" Annabeth calls.

"What?" Shouts Grover.

"We need to go. _Now!_" I shout back.

Then Grover starts making his way to us. Good thing he's still in his jeans, fake-footed shoes and hood. No time for changing clothes, we need to see Harmonia as soon as possible, and what I mean by that is _now._

**Alex's POV**

The Cucuys mansion wasn't really all that. Yes, it was big. Yes, it was grand and all fancy. But, where the heck was Mason! Being in Max's body is just so uncomfortable and I stink like him too. _Gosh, _I need to find Mason. Fast. The Cucuys aren't even here. I could tell they went to some weird yacht trip. Again. I went upstairs to find Mason in the closet. Checking the ceilings, no cameras. Coast is clear. I find for something to use as a key, the necklace was there. I almost forgot about this. Necklace, cellphone, wand, I reach deep into the pockets, a bobby pin. I can't use the wand for magic. Number One, there might be some alarm going on if I somehow activate by magic. Number Two, I'm too lazy to think of a spell. Number Three, the closet's locked door is made out of plastic. Ha, smart brat. I twist and bend the bobby pin and unlock the closet. _Click. _I hear, I open the door and hug Mason. But, something doesn't feel alright. We've kissed, hugged, fought, lost each other, found each other, again. But somehow it doesn't feel the same.

"Max, thank goodness you're here. Are the Cucuy's there?" Mason asks.

"I am not Max, pfft. pfft. I did this to save you Mason. But hurry up. Let's just get out of here!" I explain to him about this and that. I didn't tell him how Percy looked at me at the pool, but I did tell him that he is a demigod and so is Annabeth. Grover was a satyr and I told them my secret, but I forgot to tell them his.

"Woah, quite of a story there. Are you sure you haven't eaten anything toxic?"

"Of course! I'm telling the truth. Okay? It might sound weird. But yes, it's true. Though, nothing ever normal happens in my life."

"Hey!" Mason says.

"You're a werewolf!" I giggled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Ha, but don't you think we should go before we waste anymore time?" Asks Mason.

"Of course!" I say. I wave my wand and we were out of here.

* * *

**A/N: Alex is feeling a different feeling? OMFG! Percy worried about Alex. WOAH. True loveee! :3**

**THIS HAS TO BE THE MOST DESPERATE UPDATE EVER! I am so so so so SO SO SORRY! School's been a pain, Science fair projects and essays are due. We're having the placement test this week and It's just so crazy. PLEASE REVIEW! There are a hundred of you there, I only have 6 reviews, 6 reviews out of a hundred. That's why there is anonymus reviews for people who don't have accounts, yes I want your opinions too! But here's a simple equation for you guys!**

**Reviews/Opinions + 100 = Happy me + Motivation = _Faster Updates! _:D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think and REVIEW! :)**

**UP-AH-DAY-T! (7/26/11): Again. Reminding you guys to be please patient, I have a website in store for you guys, check my update blog (link in my profile!) and I'm working on a new Lolena fic, as I've said a lot of times. I will still have to work on Chapter 9, since Chapter 1 for 13RW is still being typed. It's VERY LONG, and I hope you guys will like it! REVIEW REVIEW! I need it! I sweaaar :))**


	5. I Confess My Love To All The Gods

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**Percy's POV**

After walking and driving all the way to Olympus. We finally got to see Harmonia.

"What brings you here young demigods?" She says, her tone soft but also stern.

"Your necklace—" I say, but she then cuts me off.

"What do you mean by _my necklace?_ Do you know how dangerous that is? That took my life! It killed all the people who owns it. Tell me children, please tell me it hasn't been found." She says, worry started showing on her face.

"Actually..." Annabeth tries to explain but unfortunately she lost her words. Just looking at Harmonia, she looked lost, like she was going to die again.

"Yes, another one. I thought you could sense where it is? That's why we came here in the first place. Please. Tell us you could. She doesn't have anymore time left, a few more days and she could get affected by this necklace, please Harmonia. Please."

"No. I can't do that, only _you three can._ Have you children found the current owner? Any suggestions of a name, or a descr—" I cut her off, I needed to see Alex, even if it's going to kill _me._

"Alex Russo, my age, long dark-brown hair and matching pair of eyes. She has light skin and she's so stunning she could be a daughter of Aphrodite," I paused she is a daughter of Aphrodite like what Alex could be, "like you, she could be your sister."

"My, my, are you in love Perseus Jackson. Don't you dare lie to me, and your father, uncle, aunts and all of us. I may be not as strong as your father or as wise as Annabeth's mother, but I am still a goddess." She smiled lightly, a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Y-y-ye-yes." I stuttered, I could feel my cheeks heating up. Confessing my love to Alex and to my father, aunts, uncles and cousins... This is going to be awkward. She has a boyfriend. Ja—I mean Mason.

"Umm. Percy we don't have enough time. Alex, remember, stop blushing, your father is right in front of us." Annabeth whispered right beside me.

"My son, in love? Is she a demigod like you? A daughter of Aphrodite? Maybe a daughter of Hermes? Zeus maybe, but we did have that truce so I doubt it." Poseidon's voice was so familiar to me even though I've only heard him talk to me for a few times.

"No, father. She is mor—I mean she's a wizard. We need to find her. Please give us permission to go to the underworld if anything happens to her. She has a family and a...boyfriend. We need to save her." I say my last sentence in a proud tone, I could be her hero. We are losing time.

"Hmm...Sure, why not? A wizard? Heard of them, take care son. Harmonia, did you track down the wizard my son is _in love with."_ My father was teasing me, he winked after saying love, oh man, this is just awkward. I see Grover and Annabeth on the corner of my eyes, trying to contain their laughter. My cheeks start to heat up again. Why? Why me? I should've lied.

"No, not yet, a few more confirmations before I see if it is her." Harmonia says, she's holding some kind of crystal ball. Trying to track down the beautiful girl I've wanted ever since I saw her with Mason at the park.

"Percy, we're losing time. We need to find Alex now." Annabeth sighs, she cared for me, so she has to care for Alex too.

"Yeah man. This is taking forever. I haven't ate anything since yesterday morning. I ate all my apples that day, I need something to eat." Grover says, his stomach starts grumbling. He is hungry. Hungrier than what I thought.

"Harmonia, could you please just let us know by Iris message? We are losing time. We need to get somewhere. And Grover here is getting hungry. Me too by the way." Annabeth said fast, she closed her eyes like she was going to get stoned.

"Of course, here keep these three pearls in case you guys need them. Remember to use them with caution. Don't lose them either. They could be used for the Underworld if you get any chance to get there." Harmonia keeps tracing her fingers on top of the crystal ball, she's still finding Alex.

"What's taking so long to find a person anyway? Isn't it suppose to be easy since you first owned the necklace?" I said, I look at Harmonia and my father back and forth. This could get scary.

"She is a wizard. That means the mist doesn't affect her as much. Which means she could change the burning of her soul. See, humans have this special burning part in them, and wizards have a bigger one, but they're hard to identify because when they use their magic, it changes that so called "burning" inside them. See where I'm going here?" Athena answered for me. I'm guessing she's still kind of pissed off me and her daughter used to be together, now that I dumped her for a wizard who's with someone else might explain a part of it too.

"Mom..." I hear Annabeth whisper. More like she's shocked to see her.

"Hello Annabeth. How are you, daughter?" She smiled at her.

"Fine, thank you for helping me in my quests, I don't think I say that to you enough during dinner." Annabeth smiled back.

"I am proud of you, don't fail me on this one. You have my blessing. Now go. You're losing time." Athena said, Annabeth nodded. I nodded at my dad. Grover just went for the door. Now to somehow find Alex. Few more days she may be gone. I hope not. Annabeth puts her cap in her backpack. I hold the riptide in my pocket. It's still there. Thank goodness.

As we reached the lowest floor of the building, Me, Annabeth and Grover now set a new journey to find the necklace of Harmonia.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people! Long time huh? Well, I finished typing my essays and report cards are due this week and WOOHOO! Spring break is near! More updates soon! I'm sorry for promising faster updates when obviously I failed doing that -.- Thank you for the people who reviewed! Especially, for reviewing everytime and to Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce for reviewing too! I'll try really try this time to update faster. I know school is seriously making me loose time right now. xD Haha, wow, ikr.  
PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what you think. This time I'm doing Percy's POV, It's different but I'm teasing you guys, you have to find out what happens to Alex the next chapter, so you have to wait! (: Thanks for reading and yeah, stay tuned! x**

**#PRAYFORJAPAN They need us and these small prayers go a long way. #PRAYFORJAPAN (:**

**UPDATE! 7/26/11: Hey. Changed my name to xMidnight Rose! Summer is almost over. UGH. More updates soon, website and new fic coming up! REVIEW! :D **


	6. A Different Feeling to Face

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**Percy's POV**

We reached back to New York City, where I met Alex, she's gone. Not gone-gone kind of gone, I mean like she's not here at the hotel.

"Do you guys see her?" I ask.

"No sign of her, sorry man." Grover said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Annabeth just shook her head and just walked forward.

"I'll be back." Annabeth said, she grabbed her invisibility cap and went to the hotel.

"Where do you think she's going?" I ask Grover, his hand was still on my shoulder. I look at him and he gives me a look that may have something to do about her whereabouts. I understood completely, Annabeth's going to find her invisibly, searching each hotel room.

* * *

"I didn't find anything, I think this has to be hers." She hands me a charm from the necklace. "Here's two things I found in the roof, I think you might need it." Annabeth gives me a small pouch full of golden Drachmas and a silver arrow.

I looked above me, the sky was clear and a mist was rising from a fountain near a pool. I throw one of the golden Drachmas and say "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Then I say "Goddess Harmonia of harmony and concord, Mount Olympus." An image of Harmonia, Aphrodite and Ares is starting to appear. Athena on the side, behind Zeus and Hera. Beside Zeus and Hera was my father. I'm guessing they changed stuff a bit since more minor gods came to Olympus the other day.

"Percy, we found the girl. She's in Waverly Place. I'm sensing the necklace is taking it's effect. Three more days, Perseus Jackson."

"Thank you, Harmonia." Me, Annabeth and Grover say.

"Hey Percy! You need a ride?" I look behind me and see Apollo, I'm guessing he made a special appearance for us, going out after sunrise wasn't really his thing.

"Yes! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Artemis in the meeting? You know, for the minor gods? Isn't it important for you to be there?

"Well, your father and Annabeth's mother told me to help you guys, especially with the dying girl being 'the one'." He winks at me and I started feeling embarrased, my cheeks are heating up. Oh my gods, _this _again. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged it off.

"Oh, okay then." I say.

"And. I have someone here for you guys." I look behind Apollo and see Thalia, she still has her silver circlet on her head and she doesn't have her spikey hair anymore. She now has long braided black hair, just past her shoulders, and a black leather jacket, white shirt and casual ripped jeans. She still has her electric blue eyes and I see Aegis still with her.

"I think you guys might need help here. I think Annabeth found one of my arrows too." Thalia said. I gave her back the arrow and we all hopped on Apollo's sportscar, luckily we all fit and he didn't need to change the car again.

**Alex's POV**

Somehow when I got back to the sub shop the necklace was around my neck. Weird. The colour is changing but I'm sure it isn't those 'true love' necklaces like what Mason gave me. I try looking for the lock so I could take it off, but it seems like it doesn't exist anymore. The snakes on the chain coil up to the ends of the necklace.

Is this suppose to happen?

My vision becomes blurry and when I try to blink, my sight gets hazier. I see a guy run toward me, Mason, I think. Then I only see the world as a blur...

**Percy's POV**

When I got to Waverly Place, I thanked Apollo and he gave me another pouch full of golden drachmas. Thalia came along with us, she keeps saying we'll need her help. So, I just made her stay. Annabeth still had her eyes glued onto something in front of her, I just look away. "Percy," she whispered. "What?" I asked, I started to look in the direction Annabeth was looking. It was iris-message from Chiron.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello Percy." Chiron said. " I thought you guys might need a place to stay. There aren't much places here, but I do know is that there is a park there and you could camp out. Find the girl and destroy the necklace. Remember! This is your first time without a prophecy. You have to figure this out on your own."

"Thanks for the reminder." I said. I noticed Grover was already eating his tin cans. Guessing he already finished all his apples. The image of Chiron and camp was gone. Guess we have to find this park. Hopefully this one would have some kind of water beside it.

* * *

We got to the park and we already set up camp. Thalia and Grover decided to buy some coffee and other snacks while me and Annabeth fix some of the things up. Good thing Thalia had some mortal money in her pockets. So far we only have about 5 medium pouches full of golden drachmas, 3 pearls, my Riptide, Annabeth's knife and cap, Grover's pipes and Thalia's Aegis and Arrows. They say Waverly Place is full of monsters. Hopefully, it's not too late. Only three days left, no pressure. No pressure at all.

"Hey." Annabeth says.

"Hey." I say, it's been kind of awkward since we broke up.

"You seem worried. We never failed a quest, I'm sure this one would be the same."

"But we only have three days left. We don't even have a prophecy. No clues, no anything. We just know it's Alex who has the necklace. Alex..."

"It's fine. Just trust me. Okay?"

"Fine." I say, just got to stay hopeful.

"What is taking them so long? I need something to eat. Urghh." Annabeth groans, I'm getting kind of hungry too.

"Hey guys!" Grover shouts, Thalia was carrying most of the food, I decided to help her.

"What'd you guys get? I'm starving." Annabeth says, her eyes glued in the paper bag.

"Just some stuff. I bought some apples and a few chips and sodas, Grover and me bought some coffee, and that's about it," Thalia says, she takes a few sips of her coffee. "We only have like 50 bucks left. Let's save some money, okay? So that means Grover shouldn't eat _all _of his apples at the same time." She glared at Grover and he took a few steps backwards. The sun is about to set, and well, we're just going to have a mini picnic here then. Have a small nap later and go and find Alex.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it sucks. I haven't been thinking straight lately and well, I'm losing a bit of ideas. Three days left! OHGOSH. Yes, It's a short update for a short story. What do you guys think is going to happen? Tell me in your review! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! xD I know it gets annoying when I ask for reviews, but please, I need to see if I actually am good at this. Cos it's been getting hard lately and I need a bit of motivation, yeah? Well, thanks for reading! .REVIEW! :D**

**UPDATE. UPDATE 7/26/11: This is so gonna annoy you guys. Lol. But, yeah. I'm updating the chapters, looking for typos and such! Website + New Fic = COMING SOON! REVIEW REVIEW pwweeeasse! :3**


	7. Unexpected Visit

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**Percy's POV**

I was having a dream. The thing bad about my dreams are they're either messages, the future or something worse. So basically in a simpler way I can tell you that; **Demigod dreams suck.**

I saw some tables, chairs, and a subway train in a shop. Looks familiar, I just can't place my finger on it. Anyways, as I was saying. There were 5 people surrounding a person, my dream wasn't clear enough to see their faces—I wasn't even sure they were people, for all I know they might be demigods too; or maybe even something as dangerous as a Dracaena. They were surrounding a person or something else. I heard a scream coming from the middle of the group. Two more figures entered, and something was glistening, no everything was glistening. Like the moon was somehow buried into the ground. The floor. The floor was shining. So much, my vision got blurrier, it blinded me. A scream was the last thing I heard.

"Percy! Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth was shaking me, her face was ghostly white. I sat up straight and I felt something, like a presence of something or someone behind me. It was just Thalia. Wait. I looked behind her...

It was the Oracle.

Seeing a mummy go out of its place and walk all the way to Central Park is extra creepy. The mummy still has its foul old smell. The mummy might not freak me out right now, believe me, I am freaking out inside. A green fog suddenly started to grow, it might look like regular water mist to humans, because of the Mist. The Mist is the thing that thing that makes things make sense to humans. Like if there was a hellhound, like Mrs.O-Leary—A hellhound that used to be Daedaleus' company; who he made me take care of when he passed away—might be invisible to humans and wind is just knocking them out. The green fog starts to get stinkier and the color starts becoming more opaque.

_The hands of the cursed will fail to succeed._

_The worst of times will come to a close._

_A battle of love will come to its place._

_A need for a memory of thy lost one will be seeked._

_Enter the darkness but beware of the lies you will see._

_A new life would bring new passion for it to seal._

Then the Oracle of Delphi just disappeared, leaving its foul scent. This prophecy. Is this, is this about...

"Percy! Percy. Heeeelllooo? Peercccccyyyy! **PERCY!**" Thalia screamed.

"Huh, uhhh, what?" I say, I must've zoned out.

"You were all," Thalia gave her best I'm-dead-out-of-this-world face.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I was zoning out a bit. But, do you think this is an actual prophecy to our quest?" I asked.

"I think so. I don't think the Oracle would have a long walk just to say some random prophecy to two demigods." Thalia replies. I look back at Annabeth, her face still looked shocked and pale. Where was Grover? I wonder if he saw the Oracle walk by. Okay, maybe not walk by... More like "a little visit" to us. Then I see him eating an apple while walking over here.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth and Thalia!" Grover says out loud, he waves his arms in the air to catch our attention. As he arrived, he started eyeing Annabeth suspiciously. I know he could feel what Annabeth is feeling. But the visit from the Oracle was too much of a shock. Even for me.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! IT IS LIKE SUPER SHORT! Please don't kill me. I know it's short. THIS CHAPTER IS HALF than what I plan for, but I need more reviews! I seriously need the motivation. I'm planning more and more chapters later on, this will have a sequel. I'm not even giving a clue what it's about. Have some questions for you guys! (Even the ones without accounts, ANON REVIEWS!)**

**1.) What do you like about this chapter?**

**2.) What do you hate/dislike about this chapter?  
**

**3.) Fave part?  
**

**4.) Do you like it in Percy's POV?  
**

**5.) Do you like this fic?**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS! xx Sel.**

**UPDATE: So none of you guys really reviewed, none of you guys even answered the questions :( See, your opinions on this story will help me know and motivate me to what the end will be. See, I already had an end for this story FROM THE VERY start, I just didn't know how to fill the gaps; this is where you guys come in! Please, bear with me. Schedule's been very booked. No reviews much, but hey, still working on stuff for you guys! So, yeah. Thanks for reading! xx LOVE YOU GUYS! :) **


	8. Shocking Sights

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**Percy's POV**

It was a bit creepy... Don't you think? Imagine a mummy; that only has visits outside their home for like a thousand years; follow you... All the way from a magical camp. Wouldn't you be scared? Creeped out? Don't you know the smell of that green mist it releases? I don't think you would want to know. I, for one hand, moved on from that moment. Annabeth? Not so much. She's been in the same expression, same position for about fifteen minutes now. Seeing something like that gets you so dumbfounded. How could a mummy travel all the way here? Here. Here at a park. Here at a park at Waverly Place. Here where—oh, you get it. I might have moved on from that incident, but to be honest.; I can't seem to understand the prophecy. It seems like it's going to happen (of course) but, I just can't seem to comprehend what it means. "_The hands of the cursed will fail to succeed." _I know what you're thinking; it's Alex. Though, how can that be? I can't fail this. I just can't. I love her... I can't lose another person I love, I can't be seperated by someone I love—someone I barely know. After all of my years and quests at Camp Half-Blood, this has to be the hardest. This is the one I can't seem to accept. The next line of the prophecy just makes it more confusing. _"The worst of times will come to a close." _If the worst of times—this quest—will fail; how would it come to a close? I know it's just a necklace, to you, even maybe to Annabeth, or Grover, or even Thalia. Maybe even all the Olympians, but not to me. This is one necklace that will destroy and kill a person I care about. If you don't know or don't remember; this happened to me a few times before—First was my mom, I was only twelve then. It was my first time to know I was a demigod. Grover was there too. It was the first time I saw his bottom half—goat. Then for a second time Tyson vanished on-the-spot during a quest...A lot of things happened to me through the years of Camp Half-Blood. One of the times I have to remember is meeting Calypso. She was the most beautiful person you would ever seen. But if I didn't leave Ogygia—her island—the Titan's would destroy humanity. And it will be the end for us all. I have to admit though, the Titans' offsprings aren't as bad as their parents. Calypso was one; to be honest I think she is more beautiful than Aphrodite—just don't tell Aphrodie I said that, she has a way to twist your love stories around—Calypso is just more natural, to remember her by, I planted a Moonlace flower that still grows in my apartment. I will never forget that day...

I hear someone groan. Annabeth, she finally got out of her trance.

"What happened?" She asks, she starts scratching the back of her head. Laying down on the grass, I can tell she was still recovering from her shock. Her face isn't as washed out as before, but she is still pale. Grover started telling her stories to relax her and Thalia counted her arrows. Aegis—Thalia's shield that's modeled after one her dad uses, also called Aegis (a gift from Athena)—the shield has the head of Medusa molded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's so horrible, most people will panic and run from the sight of it.

"Well, the Oracle of Delphi gave us a little "visit" and you started turning pale and you stayed shocked for like 15-20 minutes. Then Grover just came back after the Oracle came and has been finding for some other places we could eat." I reply, Thalia just nods and Annabeth looks like she is trying to recall what happened.

"Guys..." Annabeth starts, "what time is it?"

"Umm... Maybe like 2:30 in the afternoon. Why do you ask?" Grover gives a quizzical look.

"I think Annabeth is on to something. Guys, time. We only have limited time. We're in the right location. Now we just need to—"

_Tsssss... _

"Did you guys hear that?" I say. The floor starts shaking.

"What was that?" Annabeth and Thalia say in sync.

"Did you see that!" Grover started pointing to a glow.

"Guys...Don't you think we should, I don't know, _run _to that? What if it has something to do with our quest? I suggest. Then we all start running, Annabeth had to get up. She was strong enough to run to a bright light that flashes just above our heads, in the distance.

We ran and ran.

Me, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover stood there in shock to what we saw...

* * *

**A/N: Ooohhh cliffhanger! Yes, another SHORT chapter, but hey. It still contains A LOT than having no chapter at all! I miss you guys! Could you please leave a review. At least something, what do you think they saw? I'm saving chapters and they will be short. Sorry not much to read. But not REALLY SHORT. Tell me what you think of this chapter! :D**

**Update: I'll be working on a new fic so I will be busier. Credits to bemysunshinexx for the original idea. I am NOT going to be copying any words of hers, maybe I'd just do the "these are the 13 reasons why.." part, I will say that I LOVE her idea of the story and I love it so much I'm making my own version to it. If you want to check out her lolena stories here's the link!**

**http:/ bemysunshinexx . wordpress . com / 2011 / 0 2 / 14 / 13 - reasons - why - episode - 1 - think - twice /**

**So far she only has three episodes and hasn't updated in months to this story, so I am really sad about it. Thank you for reading Necklace of Harmonia :) Leave a review below!**

**UPDATE: Oh and I have an official blog! Link in my profile but it's just**

**http: / / xmidnightrose . tumblr . com /**

**Any questions? ASK ME THERE! I'd be glad to answer some :)**

**Oh and obviously, I'm putting Chapter 9 up when I have at least 3 reviews for Chapter 8. I have big big plans for NH and On Set: Thirteen Reasons Why; I just hope I'd get reviews on both my stories. Review, review! PLEASE.**

**UPDATE 7/26/11: I am still working on Chapter 1 for Thirteen Reasons Why, bemysunshinexx is back; posted up a preview for Chapter 4 but, she posted this one shot on YouTube and not the full 4th chapter, so I'm still waiting! I've written a lot for the first chapter; and I like it! Hopefully you guys too! REVIEW REVIEW! PLEAAAASE! PLEASE! x**


	9. Letting Go

_Hey guys! This is kind of a BIG update. Kind of. Not really. I know this chapter is short. I had to cut it since I wanted it to stop there. But with my rambling put side. _

**_I FINISHED THE WEBSITE. _**

**_Mhmm. You heard me. _**_I finished the site. My official site I've been working on for you guys and yeah. I hope you guys like it, I've been working hard for a month on this and I had to figure out some stuff. Thank you for the wonderful views and the link of the site will be on my profile. And if you're too lazy to go to my profile. Here's the link. _

_http : / / xmidnightrose . weebly . com / _

_I hope you do like it, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and I can't say that enough. Thank you for all the reviews and the hiding ghost readers I have, who don't review. But I know A LOT of you are there. Hope you like this chapter and HERE IT IS. Chapter 9! xx_

* * *

**~ Chapter 9 ~  
**

**Percy's POV  
**

When we entered the source, we pushed the doors to get through. Me, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover stand in shock. We didn't know what to do. I tried to compose myself, but I seem a bit shaken up. Annabeth went closer, each step she takes the tiled floor seems to shimmer with an unusual glow. Thalia was shaking me now, she was repeating my name all over and over again. It was something I never thought I would do in a quest: Freeze.

I froze, completely out of the blue. It wasn't like there was a charm on me or anything, I just couldn't handle the image in front of me, it was all blurs now. One _smack_ on my face from Thalia woke me up.

"Thanks." I say; this was harder than I thought.

"No problem, now let's see what that really is." Thalia replies. Grover, who was right behind us, started following us. Annabeth got to the scene first and when she kneeled down, the floor suddenly started shaking and I ran towards her. But, I kind of regretted it; I couldn't take it anymore, it was bothering me. All familiar but it was just so foreign at the same time. There was an aching in my soul saying: _"I've seen this before."_

But there's also a part of me saying;

"_I just have to give up."_

I sat beside Annabeth and saw, a girl lying down on the cold floor, she is sleeping, either that, or she's unconscious, she was also wrapped in a guy's (he looks familiar, probably the girl's brother or boyfriend) arms.

People were surrounding her in a semi-circle, probably her family—mother, father, and two brothers with Harper... Wait a minute; Harper!

I try to see through the blinding light and misty atmosphere, trying to focus on the guy, and it was Mason. I look at the girl wrapper in his arms, Alex (obviously), they were in the middle.

The blinding light couldn't let anyone else see what was happening—well, I had to focus on the scene to actually see through—the mist was more opaque and thicker right now. Grief masked Alex's family's faces. I can sense they were also confused at the same time. I see something golden, it's shining around her neck. Some stones were falling; they were probably jewels. They were vanishing and turning into blobs and images of sorts. When I leaned in closer and looked closely; they were symbols.

I clearly did not understand it.

I have a feeling it wasn't in Greek, I only understood some of them; so technically, and partially, they were written in Greek. The first line of symbols said;

'_when the deed is done' _and that was all I understood right before it completely vanished into the chilly, tension-filled atmosphere. As I've said before, I didn't know what to do; the light from the floor was shimmering—it's _too_ bright, it was blinding—the situation makes me zone out, and I never ever imagined myself like this, I never imagined myself to lose hope during a quest. I tried to hold Alex, but then it my hand was swatted away and grabbed it again, then started clawing on it.

Clawing? I then see a large paw. A huge scratch starts bleeding on my wrist. There was a numbing, and burning sensation; but I just left it alone. I tried going closer. Not caring about the claw that dug into my wrist and scraped away my skin, I didn't even care about the scratches that would leave a mark; I was used to this pain—physical.

A few seconds later, I get a better view of what was happening, it wasn't good at all—It wasn't the loveliest scene you'd want to see right before you died.

"What's happening?" Thalia whispers behind me.

I look behind me and Grover nods, he was confused about what was happening too.

I inched in closer to them and whispered back:

"It's the necklace." I tear up a bit. Does this mean it's all over now? I just can't...

Annabeth steals my spot. She pushes me off with a light force, and whispers something to Mason. The ground starts shaking harder, and harder. Like it was aching to crack wide open. Mason, who was now a..._werewolf?_ I'm guessing—kind of explains the claws—was letting go of Alex. I went to the other side of the "circle" and take Mason's place. He didn't even mind at all and just went back to his normal self, I heard a few growls, and a few sniffs from behind me. Annabeth just nods a signal, a sign to me, instantly giving me a message.

We were now holding Alex's neck. We tried breaking it. Even Thalia and Grover stepped up and tried to get a hold of Alex's necklace, err, Harmonia's necklace. The jewels just seeped through my scars, a few moments later they healed. I didn't even argue with that.

I tried finding for a lock in the back, where clasps were usually suppose to be, but apparently, they've vanished. As the smoke-like curtain around us starts to dissipate, and start to vanish around where we (me, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia) were in the circle. The site of the necklace was like snakes were wrapping around Alex's neck, like the snakes were actually alive and coiling around her neck tighter and tighter. No matter how hard we try to take it off, it seems as if every time we touch the necklace; it just _soaks_ inside her skin and her face loses more color than ever. And I just had to give up. My brain couldn't function at all anymore, the sights I was seeing were now blobs and animated.

Was this the feeling of letting go?

* * *

**There should be a button there to tell you to review and make me happy! YAY! **

**l**

**l**

**V **


	10. It's Crucial and Tragic

_Please review this chapter, at least for me.  
__I might give up on this and I really don't want to. I need to know people are still reading NH.  
I've been very very very busy lately, I apologize for that. I might not be able to upload much since school is almost near. Three weeks left to be exact! :( _

_I'm seriously going to miss writing this once it's over. Hope you guys like this chapter and **please review! **_

* * *

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**Alex's POV**

The environment around me was hazy and full of flushed colors. I can feel myself taking my last breaths before the ground started shaking under me. Before I knew it, the golden necklace I was wearing turned into chains that coiled around my neck, like snakes reaching to the top. Slowly, my eyes started to close by themselves, then I felt arms wrap around me with my body feeling contact with the floor.

**Percy's POV**

I look around. Giving up, I release my grasp on Alex, I could feel Mason glaring daggers behind my back. It's shocking how can this necklace can—do something good—heal and—do something bad—diminish souls. I see Grover sigh and his eyes twitching, he also looked a lot weaker, which is strange. He wasn't doing any fighting, how can he look so exhausted and drained. Annabeth looked fine, though she has a worried expression plastered on her features. Thalia was... She was...gone? How can she... Where did she go? In a time like this; who would leave their friends behind _at a time like this! _Ugh. Oh well.

"Where is Thalia?" Annabeth asks me, I shake my head and give her a confused look. I didn't know where she went, but Grover seemed to know. He then explains how she told him that she had to go back with the Hunters. I was thankful she at least came around, though it was only for a few days.

"Grover, are you alright? You seem a bit...drained..." Says Annabeth who snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He says, but his voice falters at the end. He wasn't convincing anyone that easily.

"No you're not." I tell him bluntly. I can feel it. The empathy link was a blessing and a curse, I seem drained right now too.

"Percy? How did you...You-your face, your expression...you also look..." She tries to tell me, but she just ends up mumbling and stuttering.

"I know, I know. It's the empathy link. I can feel what Grover feels, and just to let you know; _we're _not okay." I grit my teeth and suck in the pain. Grover was getting weaker and so was I. There is something in that necklace... I just can't point my finger at it. I just can't. Annabeth slapped the back of my head and it...did some kind of help? I don't think it did. This moment right now is tragic. It's one of those moments where you can't tell right from wrong, and this urge of just holding someone's soon-to-be corpse are boiling in me (Alex). I try my hardest to break the chain again. Nothing is working. I just don't think I'll finish this quest.

**Annabeth's POV **

I was losing hope, Thalia had to go, Percy and Grover aren't feeling well. What was happening? I just can't continue like this anymore. I can't kill Alex, she's the victim. Is she even still here; or was she already in the Underworld? Grover looked drained, he was panting and I can tell he was trying to keep his composure, which he failed at. So is Percy, there was something in that necklace and it's disturbing me. With the empathy link between them, if one of them dies, the other will most likely die with them too. Worst. Quest. Ever. What did the prophecy say again?

_The hands of the cursed will fail to succeed._

_The worst of times will come to a close._

_A battle of love will come to its place._

_A need for a memory of thy lost one will be seeked._

_Enter the darkness but beware of the lies you will see._

_A new life would bring new passion for it to seal._

Does this mean we're going to fail this quest afterall? I...I _can't _let this happen. Not afterall we've been through. No. I am not going to let this happen.

I clench my fist and tears started to fall from my eyes. I know what to do, kind of. It's risky, very risky, but I need to wait for the right time. Oh, mother. Please give me the strength to do this. I swear to the River Styx, I will not let anyone lose hope on this quest.

A new feeling of faith spread through my body, it made me shiver as it reached my mind. I gasp to myself, I had to do it.

* * *

**Make me feel special! Review please, Anonymous reviews are enabled! **

**V**


	11. The Golden Dagger

_Please review! This was a quickie chapter, but it's good enough.  
__This story is about to end. I don't know if I should continue.  
__Seems like no one's reviewing and reading anymore. Please tell me if you are. I'd appreciate it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Hope you'd like this chapter! x_

* * *

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**Percy's POV **

I feel myself getting weaker, I can tell Grover was feeling the same—obviously—I also felt the ground shaking harder and the ground was about to open. She was dying in my arms, and tears were prickling at the corners of my eyes. My hands made their way to Alex's body, they started to numb due to her weight. Her boyfriend staring, glaring at the back of my head, I didn't care anymore. If she was going to die, it would be in my arms; not his, not anyone else's. _My _arms.

Why wasn't her family speaking up? Alex should be important to them...right? She is the only girl among her siblings, at the looks of it.

I frown deeply, letting the tears fall from my eyes, making their escape and rolling down my bare cheeks. Annabeth had a pondering look gracing her features.

My vision was getting hazier, I was mumbling words that I didn't even know. I might as well pass out here, but I hold it back. Then I saw something at the corner of my eye, it was glinting gold. It wasn't the necklace, and Annabeth was holding it... Is she thinking what I thought she was? I look at Alex; I tuck the strands of her hair that blocked her face behind her ears. Her face was very pale, I couldn't see the details of her face anymore and my eyes had the urge to shut close. Blinking way the haziness didn't seem to work. When I rubbed them, they just hurt, my vision was still bad, and things were not getting well.

I felt someone kick me, it was Grover; his eyes were closed, and he passed out on the floor... I'm pretty sure he isn't dead. If he was, I'd probably be dead right now too. I can't place my finger on it. Why was this happening? Not the whole Necklace situation, what I meant was with these side effects and such.

I just noticed that I didn't go through much running and going to places in this quest, yet it's so hard. What would my father say when he finds out I've failed this one? I can't fail this one. I just can't.

When I look behind me, someone was sobbing hard on someone's shoulder. They were whispering something to each other, I avert my gaze back to Alex. I wish I can see her hazel eyes again, hear her sarcastic tone; I wanted to kiss her so badly. Like in some fairytales where when their prince charming comes and gives a kiss to save them. Sure, it was cheesy, but I'm desperate. I don't know what to do. I keep saying that to myself, _I don't know what to do._ Why am I giving up so easily? Besides, so called 'prince charming' might as well be the Big Bad _Werewolf_, for all I care.

I can hear myself, what the hell am I murmuring? I shut my eyes close for a second and look back at Annabeth, she was grasping on something golden, I couldn't tell what it was anymore, I didn't care. I doubt it's something to care about.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was holding my dagger, I got it from Percy for my 16th birthday. It replaced the knife Luke had given me when I was younger.

There's nothing else to do but this. It's risky, but I can't keep Alex's soul struggling to escape her body-like cage. If I had to do this, I will. I will do this, the two other people with me were about to pass out—well one of them already is—I just have to do this.

_Annabeth Chase, you have to do this now_._ Quickly_.

I said to myself.

I hated to do this to someone so innocent, but it's for the better. The grip on my dagger tightened, I took a deep breath and got closer to Alex.

My dagger is almost touching where the gold of the necklace sunk to her skin. _Do it, Annabeth. You've got nothing to lose, it's what you have to do. _

My conscience said to myself, might as well follow it.

I breathe in air, faint traces of a metallic-like scent was present in the air. It hurt my nose, and it didn't help with my nerves. I hear Percy mumbling something non-stop and Grover passed out on my right.

I'm going to do it now.

The half celestial bronze and tempered steel of my small dagger was now touching Alex's throat. My dagger had similar elements as Backbiter, ha, how ironic. He gave me my knife, and now I replaced that weapon similar to his.

My blade was just above the gold ring around her neck, I whisper a "this will only take a bit" to Alex. I know she's not listening to me, I know she can't hear me. But I just wanted to let her know.

Covering my eyes with my free hand, I run the blade down the center of her throat. I felt a small bump and my free hand was no longer covering my eyes. I check to see if I did anything wrong, I widen my eyes to see golden dust flow freely out of Alex's throat. The ground shook harder and it started to split and her family was staring at me. Mason had a look like he wanted to kill me for what I did to his precious little wizard, her mom and dad were crying and whispering stuff to each other; hugging each other awkwardly, her younger brother had a look like this was an entertaining movie, Alex's older brother gasped and shook his head at me, then followed by a gaping mouth.

I shrugged it off, I would explain this to them later, then I felt someone else's presence behind me...

It was Nico.

**Alex's POV **

I felt my self being trapped, I know I had to go. My eyes were closed, I didn't see anything. I felt something cool on my neck; just right above the aching line that was suffocating me. After that. I didn't feel anything else anymore.

I can feel myself drifting...far away.

* * *

**School is near. Should I continue with this story? Few more chapters to go!  
Please make me happy and review! **

**V **


	12. He Storms Off

_Thank you for reviewing, Helen and Nikola44. I really forgot about his invulnerability. Let's just pretend he lost it, somehow. I do think he does lose it in the next books, like the new ones (I haven't read them yet, but I plan to). Thank goodness Fanfics can be whatever the writer wants, lol. So back on point, let's pretend he lost it somehow, okay?  
__Haha, I'll stop with my non-sense rambling and get onto the story. Hope you guys like this chapter and please review! It'll make my day! xx _

* * *

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**Annabeth's POV**

With Alex's body turning inside out, well, gold surrounding her body and her turning into dust and all...I'll just say it's turning inside out. Hopefully she's somewhere safe and peaceful in the underworld. This quest was definitely one of the hardest. I just didn't know if I did anything wrong. She was suppose to die, right? Why do I feel so guilty for doing the right thing?

Percy and Grover are looking better. It was something within the necklace...though I'm not sure what.

After a few more minutes the golden dust that used to be Alex sunk into the cracks and everything went back to normal. A girl with a ridiculous outfit was still stunned by all of this and was breathing heavily; hyperventilating. I hear Percy groan and Grover was snoring; he fell asleep. Wow, um... Awkward.

"Wha-what happened—UGH!" Percy exclaims, he rubs the back of his head, while I sat there and sheathe my dagger back into place. I kept looking at the ground to avoid any widened eyes and glares thrown at me. I just killed someone special to them. While to me, I completed the quest and saved her. Odd, yes, but not really. Nothing ever normal happens in my life as a demigod anymore—but it never did.

I felt eyes that bore through me, a lot of eyes. I look up at Percy looking confused as he kept looking back and forth from me to Alex's family. Even someone behind me—Nico—was staring, I don't even dare to look; Nico being here and seeing his reaction would make me a lot more uncomfortable.

I decided to open my mouth and at least tell them why I did, what I did.

"I—" I try to start, but someone cut me off.  
"What did you do! Why did you _kill _her?" Says a British accent; definitely Mason.

"Excuse me, but who are you? What just happened and why did you kill my daughter?" A lady asked. Looking up, I see her mother.

"I'm a demigod, my name is Annabeth Chase. I didn't kill your daughter, I'm sorry if this was so sudden, but this is Percy"—I point to Percy—"and he's another demigod. The sleeping one on my right is Grover, a satyr." I take a deep breath. Alex's dad started talking.

"Okay then, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. Please explain what happened to Alex?"

"Did you see that necklace she had on?" I ask.

"Yes, it was very beauti—" I cut Alex's mom off.

"No ma'm. It isn't beautiful. Me and my friends were sent on this quest to destroy that necklace. As you seen here, it has very grotesque intentions. Since your daughter, Alex, found it; she was to die. I don't know exactly how she found this necklace and we were suppose to get it from her and destroy it. We didn't have time, as we got here she was already dying."

Percy scooted closer to me, it was easier for him since Alex's body was out of the way. He held my shoulder for support and I heard him murmur to me, "Wait, so you killed Alex?"

Okay, maybe it turned out to be a little bit louder than what he was expecting, I can sense he was mentally slapping himself right now.

"I didn't kill her!" I shout, I blocked my ears from whatever everyone else was saying. I _refuse _to be called a murderer. I didn't kill her. I didn't. I'm not evil, I won't kill anyone, I never did. For all I know is if I killed someone it wouldn't be for fun. I would do it if it were a quest...and to someone who did deserve it.

"Yes you did. We saw you pull that golden thing out and slit her throat!" The girl, with a ridiculous outfit and looked my age said, terrified.

"I didn't. Okay? Would you let me explain for a second."

"Go ahead." Alex's brother—assuming that's her brother—says, though I can here some sarcasm in those two words.

"Alex was _already _dying. Her body was a like a cage for her soul and she was _hurting_. She was _aching to be free_. She was _trapped_. I didn't kill her. I had to do it, it was that or her hurting bit by bit and disappearing _completely _by the process. I simply destroyed the necklace with her. Which was the main goal of the quest given to us. We were suppose to destroy the necklace, but we did it; well _I _did it in a different manner. I'm sorry about this. We didn't get here sooner."

"You should've. Now she's gone. My _girlfriend _is gone." I could tell he was about to attack me.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to harm my friend. Cool your claws, werewolf." Nico says coolly.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." He storms out angrily. I didn't care less, if he wanted to go away, let him.

"Nico?" Percy was confused. I can tell. Grover was still sleeping, I shook him a bit so he would wake up.

"Uhh, what? Stop it Juniper." Grover was saying.

"Grover, wake up. We're still on the quest." I say. That woke him up, he then sits up and starts looking around. I was still sitting on where the golden remains of Alex just disappeared to.

"Hello guys." Nico says behind me.

"What are you doing here, Nico?" Percy kind-of repeats.

"It's about that girl...um, that Annabeth didn't kill." Oh wow, was he really going to add sarcasm to it? At this moment, this time where someone just got killed...by the necklace. Aha. Um...I feel disturbed right now. I start playing with my thumbs, the room was very silent. The tension in the air hung there like—no, it was more like it was the knot in my stomach, and I'm promising you that it is very very tight right now that it won't untangle right away.

"What about Alex?"

"See, Percy, she isn't exactly _gone."_

**Percy's POV**

Alex wasn't gone. It's still a sign I can be with her... I think. Well, there is a _possibility_, which is good enough for me.

Well, this quest is over (though I don't want it to be), let's do a rewind at the whole situation, shall we?

Annabeth solved the problem. Nico came out of nowhere, while I passed out a few moments after Grover.

I'd take any chance to be with her again. Standing up, breathing heavily; I almost slipped but got a hold of one of the tables.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Annabeth looked nervous, Grover looked tired. Her family was just staring at either me, or Nico. A younger guy, a few years younger than the older one was looking at the situation with interest. A few moments later he goes upstairs leaving me, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Alex's parents and Harper. Before I knew it most of them got bored and went with their day. Alex's mom and older brother went with Harper and went upstairs only leaving us—demigods and satyr—with Alex's dad.

"Hey, you...uh, Percy? Is that right?" He says.

"Yes, sir." I say, I gulp in a large amount of air.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything but talk."

I nod a response and he gestures us (Me, Annabeth, Grover and Nico) to sit down at one of the tables in the subway train... what was this place? We all looked at each other and followed Alex's dad.

Once we were all seated, he eyed us seriously and said:

"We need to talk about something serious now."

Right then and there, I swear to the River Styx you could hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I'm a nervous wreck.

* * *

**Please review and make my day? I'll give you a cookie. What do you think? :3 **

V


	13. Intermission

**Necklace of Harmonia  
**Author's Note

* * *

**intermission**[in-ter-mish-uhn]

_**noun **_

1. _an interval, as between parts of a film _

2. _ a period between events or activities; pause _

3. _the act of intermitting or the state of being intermitted_

[ _Collins English Dictionary - Complete & Unabridged 10th Edition  
2009 © William Collins Sons & Co. Ltd. 1979, 1986 © HarperCollins  
Publishers 1998, 2000, 2003, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009 ]_

* * *

**[November 12, 2011] **Necklace of Harmonia will be on hold for a few weeks, once the time of inspiration and the time of big projects are out of the way, I will start writing. I promise you, I will finish this fic. I won't be giving up on it. Hopefully you guys will be patient with me since I have been very booked lately. Having soccer practice for 2 hours after school, to the projects and homework. I'm really sorry I can't update as much. I guess I've always been a very sluggish updater. Please bear with me, as I've said before, and thank you! Xx

For weekly updates, please visit these links:

xmidnightrose . tumblr . Com

To go to my site;

Shorthand link — bit . ly / xmidnightrose

Full link — xmidnightrose . weebly . com

_more links in my profile :) have a great day!_]

* * *

**[November 2013]: **

**Dear readers, I'm here to finally give an update. **

First of all, I'd like to apologize. I haven't been fair to any of you guys, this intermission was written two years ago, and since then I've had abandoned this story. It was back in December 2010 when I first wrote this story, it was a spur of a moment story that I came up with when I was pretty young. When 2011 came I had actually started on revising the first chapter, but ever since then my inspiration has lacked and this story has been stuck on this site.

I'm truly and deeply sorry that so many of you have read this and have been waiting for the longest time, the links above do not work anymore, and my writing has matured greatly over the past three years that it's so difficult to get back on my feet and continue this.

Like my friend who has been on a hiatus, not as long as I have, I have no other choice but to scrap this story from scratch now that Wizards of Waverly Place has been done with.

I may revisit this and work on it, which I'm _seriously _doing now. I did promise to get back to you guys, and even though it's been years since, I'm still wishing to fulfill that promise.

My readers mean so much to me and I've been so unfair for making you guys wait so much.

I'm back. I will keep this story here for those who still are planning to read the original, and a new version should be up very soon.  
Please subscribe to my author list to get the new alert for the revised version of Necklace of Harmonia.

Much love, take care and I hope to get back to you guys soon.  
xx, Jaide Reverie.


End file.
